


The Things Gavroche Sees

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gavroche dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche sees lots of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Gavroche Sees

Gavroche sees lots of things. He may be little, but that had its advantages. He may get forgotten sometimes, but all the better for the boy. 

Nevertheless, he sees lots of things.   
\--  
He sees his mother, leering over him.

“Go on, get out of here.” She says, all but shoving him out the door. “We don’t want you here.” 

At merely seven years old, he’s left out, to himself. 

At seven years old, he sees the streets.   
\--  
Four years later, Gavroche sees lots more. 

For one, he sees the dark interior of his home, more popularly known as the old elephant statue. It was barely anything, a small place with a hard wooden ground for a bed. 

No, it wasn’t much, but it was home.   
\--  
Gavroche sees his friends, the brothers and sisters he’s chosen. He sees the adults in the expensive cafe he dashes through, his final destination much more exciting than the posh masses’ breakfast. 

Finally, he sees the rally. 

He sees Enjolras standing, looking as angry as he always is when discussing the good of France. Courfeyrac glances towards him and nods softly, acknowledging him, before looking back up. He sees Joly and Jehan handing out pamphlets as Enjolras and Marius yell their cause out to the others, speaking of the ill General Lamarque. 

It’s amazing, and it’s all around him.   
\--  
Gavroche sees the streets. He vaguely recognizes his parents, and is headed to meet them, even though they don’t want him. Then, somebody calls out. Javert. The police. 

The small boy lingers as his parents are lined up, the Inspector glancing around for a witness. He bodily picks up Gavroche and stares him down, asking if he’s a witness. He sets Gavroche down roughly without letting him reply, completely disregarding him.

He’s offended, but he stays close to the ordeal as it happens. Why would the victim run? It was a strange thing, even he agreed with Javert. 

Gavroche vaguely wonders how his parents manage to stay out of trouble as much as they do. 

Then again, they probably wonder the same thing about him.   
\--  
That night, he sees one of his friends-a fellow street urchin- run towards him. She’s older than he is, and her long hair falls into her face. She whispers something in his ear, skirt still swishing with her arrival. 

“General Lamarque’s just died,” She whispers, as if telling a careful secret. In more than one way, she was. 

“Thank you, Cecile.” He says, and the girl disappears with a nod and a rustle of skirt. 

He sees the Musain next, dashes inside and up the stairs. 

There, he sees everyone. All his friends. Courfeyrac rushes to speak with him, and then calls on the attention of the rest of the group. 

“General Lamarque is dead.” He announces, looking around the room. He sees Enjolras, sees the fierceness of his face as he quickly discusses Lamarque’s funeral day. He sees Grantaire, drinking from a bottle of wine and watching Enjolras intently. He sees Jehan and Joly, who’ve stopped talking to turn towards the leader, Joly looking somewhat scared while Jehan nods in response to the words. He sees everyone. It’s nice.   
\--  
Gavroche sees a rat. 

“Liar!” He yells, looking down at the so-called spy. 

“Good evening, dear Inspector, how are you?” He asks, leaning in. He’s sitting on the barricade, above the others. Then, he speaks to the Amis. 

“I know this man, my friends, his name’s Inspector Javert!” He says, watching as Joly and Grantaire takes the man’s arms. The others hold guns at him, daring him to move. “This only goes to show what little people can do.” 

Courfeyrac grins up at him, a silent thank on his lips.  
\--  
Gavroche sees very little, his vision blurred by his tears. He sees Marius holding her, his sister, as she dies. She says something about the rain, and then her voice stops. Marius shudders. 

A while later, Courfeyrac appears at his side. “Are you okay?” He asks, taking note of the boy’s tears. 

“That was my sister.” He replies in a broken voice, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Courfeyrac doesn’t say anything. He can’t.  
\--  
Gavroche sees stairs, stairs that he dashes up to deliver the note clutched tightly in his hand. 

He knocks on the door marked with the numbers Marius gave him(he can’t read, but the young man wrote them down for him), and looks up when the door opens. 

“Letter from the barricade.” He says to the rather large man, holding the letter up. The man reaches for it, but Gavroche holds out his hand.

He seems to hesitate, but eventually forks over the money. 

“Something for me, something for you.” Gavroche says, grinning as he hands over the paper. “Who needs charity?” 

He turns to run down the stairs, but the man’s deep voice sounds. 

“Boy,” He calls, and Gavroche looks up. “You stay away from there, alright?” 

Gavroche doesn’t answer,only runs down the stairs to return where he belongs.   
\--  
Gavroche sees ammunition. 

Dry ammunition, that is, something the Amis sorely needs at the moment. And he’d do anything to help them. 

He starts singing just as he climbs to the other side of the barricade, an old song he’d heard other street children sing when he was new to the streets. He remembers Cecile singing it in the dark of their home, her rhythm and voice softer than his. Even still, they’re the same words. 

He vaguely hears the men behind calling for him, but he only takes another bit of ammunition from the dead guard, and doesn’t stop singing. 

One of them, the alive ones, of course, shoots, the bullet landing on the metaphorical tomb of Lamarque. He looks at it for a moment before looking up at the others, his friends, before grinning softly at them. Then, he turns back towards them. 

He continues on with his song, stealing more gunpowder from dead men. 

Then, somebody fires at him. 

He stops singing for a moment to wince, a hand holding his stomach. He hears Courfeyrac call for him, his voice panicked and broken. He doesn’t respond, though, too intent on stumbling forward, on finishing his song. 

He never gets to do so, though, because a second shot comes. He hears a shout, and sees red. 

Then, he sees nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
